


And they thought they were subtle...

by KittenKakt



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, POV Outsider, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKakt/pseuds/KittenKakt
Summary: Five times Jaskier and Geralt thought they were subtle about their relationship and one time Ciri called them out on it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 36
Kudos: 552
Collections: Geraskier Discord Monthly Event





	And they thought they were subtle...

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the 5 + 1 prompt challenge from the Geraskier discord.

One:

Ciri thought she had gotten used to travelling with Geralt. It was terrible most of the time, but it was much better than the abject terror of trying to make it on her own. Geralt promised he would take care of her and keep her safe and out of Nilfgaard's clutches. She believed him.

Unfortunately, a lot of keeping her safe involved avoiding the roads. She also had learned to sleep on the back of Roach - which is a terrible name for a horse - as they travelled in the night. Ciri is mostly convinced neither Witchers nor their horses actually need sleep.

Eventually they had to stop in a town for supplies. Geralt left her at a rather nice tavern, considering she had never heard the name of this town before. Roach had been left tied behind the building and Ciri had explicit instructions to flee on her if anything seemed off. Geralt said he could track them and Roach would know where to go. Ciri believed him. 

She was installed in a corner near the bar, where she was close to the back door if she needed a hasty exit. The owner of the establishment was a kind matron who was slipping her off-cuts of bread and cheese she was preparing to serve for dinner. Ciri was pretty sure she was miscutting a few on purpose.

A well-dressed man came down from upstairs; he must have rented a room. A lute was strung across his back and he smiled charmingly at the proprietress. She laughed at him and poked a plate in his direction, telling him to earn his keep when he was done. Ciri thought he looked familiar but not dangerous, so she stayed in her corner and waited.

Eventually, the bard sang. The first song was a bouncy little number about a very lost duck who becomes the alderman of a town. He sang a few other tame songs; he seemed to be aware there were a few families in the dining room and was catering to little ears. 

Geralt running - well as close to running as Ciri has ever seen him move - into the tavern alarmed Ciri. She tensed and glanced at the door, ready to bolt if he gave the word. He looked wild, staring at the bard like he was an apparition. "Jaskier!" he managed to rasp out.

The bard, Jaskier she supposed, abruptly stopped playing and turned on his heel to face Geralt. His eyes went wide in wonder and he carefully set down his lute on the nearest table, eyes never leaving the Witcher's face. "Hello Geralt."

Geralt lost the tension in his body and repeated "Jaskier" so fondly and walked to stand in front of the bard. The bard, who pulled one hand back and slapped the Witcher in the face with a resounding crack.

The entire tavern fell silent. Ciri was holding her breath, hoping nothing terrible was about to happen. She didn't want to watch Geralt kill a man. Instead of moving away, Geralt took another gentle step into the bard's space. "I missed you," he rumbled and smiled down at the man who hit him.

"Good, you should've, you absolute arse." Jaskier hit him in the shoulder and was doing his best to glare.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, fuck it," Jaskier muttered and threw himself into Geralt's arms.

They were still hugging when Ciri thought she saw Geralt place a kiss into the other man's hair. They were not subtle.

\---------------------------------------------

Two:

Ciri discovered the pair were truly bad at hiding their relationship that very same night. Jaskier had secured a second room over the tavern, presumably for Geralt and Ciri, but in practice was only for Ciri. 

As soon as Ciri indicated she was ready for sleep, Geralt headed next door to Jaskier's room. She could hear muffled talking and was almost asleep when the voices became loud enough to hear clearly.

"Come here Geralt, you won't break me." She heard boots across the floor and nothing more for a few minutes.

"I am still mad at you Witcher."

"You should be. I'm sorry."

"You can keep your sorry. Don't you EVER do that again!" 

"Never again," Geralt agreed.

"I'm going to be mad for a while yet."

"Alright, I can sleep next door."

"Don't you dare. I might still be cross but if you don't come over here and put your cock up my ass while we have use of a comfortable bed, I do not think I can forgive you that."

"Fuck Jaskier," Geralt growled. Ciri could hear something hitting the floor, probably weaponry and boots.

"Yes, good. That's the general idea."

At that point Ciri stuffed a spare pillow over her head. She did not need to know any more about their sexual preferences.

\---------------------------------------------

Three:

Traveling with Jaskier was different. It was better in most ways Ciri decided, but in some it was worse. She never got to go into towns anymore. Jaskier, or rarely Geralt, would head into town and pick up news and supplies while she and whoever was left camped in the woods some ways away. She hadn't seen a person who wasn't Geralt or Jaskier or Roach since they left the tavern.

One benefit was that they stopped every night now. Jaskier was very particular about needing quality sleep every night and Geralt seemed happy enough to indulge him. Geralt often hunted something small and Jaskier and she would collect firewood or edible berries or sometimes just sit by the fire and talk. Jaskier was funny and she could see why Geralt was drawn to him.

This particular evening, Geralt was hunting and Jaskier was collecting firewood. Ciri was caring for Roach - Geralt had taught her how - and picking up debris from the campsite. She had enough kindling to make a fire and keep it going until Jaskier got back. So she went ahead and started one. Geralt had also taught her that.

Actually, there was plenty of wood within sight of the fire. What was taking Jaskier so long?

Eventually Geralt returned with a pair of quail slung over one shoulder and an irate Jaskier following him, carrying firewood and looking disheveled. Jaskier dumped a strangely small amount of wood near the fire before heading to Geralt's saddle bags. There was a giant tear in the back of his chemise.

"Geralt," Jaskier started, sounding cross and shaking a shirt in his direction, "this is mine until SOMEONE repairs the damage done to my chemise in their haste."

"Jaskier, it is no one's fault but your own that you snagged your shirt on that tree."

"Oh really? I just decided to run myself into that particular tree and tear my own clothing?" Jaskier slipped Geralt's shirt on and stuffed the torn shirt in the bag.

"Perhaps the tree is at fault then."

"Then perhaps the tree should apologize by mending my chemise."

"The tree thought you were enjoying your time in the woods this evening." Geralt was perhaps plucking the quail a bit harder than was necessary. 

"I did! I just wish the tree had been a bit kinder to my clothing. I only have so many options for a tailor in the middle of the woods."

Ciri decided to mend the chemise in the morning to end the use of the word tree as a euphemism.

\---------------------------------------------

Four:

Another thing about travelling with Jaskier were the baths. Or rather, bathing in a serviceable stream or pond since they are avoiding towns as much as possible. When he had joined them, he brought all sorts of soaps and oils that were regularly replenished when he went to town. Jaskier shared them freely with Ciri and Geralt. He would even wash Geralt's hair in a nearby river whenever Geralt came back to camp covered in entrails after completing a convenient bounty. 

It was a nice clear day, for once, and they were camped a short way from a slow moving river. Ciri had bathed earlier in the morning and was stretched out in the campsite, letting her hair dry. She didn't think they were moving today since Geralt was working on a bit of his armor and Jaskier had gone for a bath.

And apparently Jaskier couldn't be trusted to bathe alone. He had been gone maybe ten minutes when Ciri heard him call for Geralt.

"What is it Bard?" Geralt called over his shoulder. He did not stop working on the leather strap he had in his hands.

"I am afraid I need you to come here, Witcher."

Geralt grunted back, "I'm busy."

"I really must INSIST. There is a snake in the river that needs your attention." For someone who needed a Witcher to deal with a snake, he sounded very calm.

"I saw no snakes when I was bathing earlier," Ciri helpfully reported. 

"Ciri says there are no snakes in the river. It's probably a stick. You're fine." Geralt sounded irritated with Jaskier, which wasn't all that unusual. 

Jaskier sounded strained when he replied. "One would hope Ciri had not seen THIS PARTICULAR snake, Geralt."

Ciri watched understanding cross Geralt's face. He stood up hastily and looked at her, as embarrassed as a Witcher could look. "I will be back... later. I need to go take care of Jaskier's… snake."

He bounded off toward the river and Ciri laughed. She actually felt sorry for him this time.

\---------------------------------------------

Five:

They were getting closer to Kaer Morhen. Closer to a safe place; a place where the three of them could sleep indoors for the foreseeable future. 

They had slowly been gaining in altitude and camping outside was getting colder. Geralt pitched a small tent for Ciri most nights, instead of just when the weather was rainy. She was curled up inside for the night.

"I'm cold," she could hear Jaskier outside. Maybe Ciri should offer to share her tent. Two might fit well, if they were friendly, but three would be a squeeze.

"We will be at Kaer Morhen in a week or so if the weather holds," Geralt answered.

"That will be a relief, I will live in the hot springs until you fish me out… or I grow gills."

"You're fine without gills."

"And I'm also cold now, Witcher."

"Come here Bard, I will keep you warm." After a bit of silence Geralt continued, "better?"

"Much."

Ciri decided she didn't need to share her tent that night.

\---------------------------------------------

Plus One:

Kaer Morhen was empty when they entered. Geralt explained that they had arrived much earlier in the season than he would normally make for the keep. He told Ciri he anticipated Vesemir would be the next one to arrive, sometime in the next fortnight. 

He settled Ciri into rooms just down from where he normally slept. She also noticed he settled Jaskier's things into the room with his own; no pretense of having separate sleeping quarters. Jaskier seemed content with the arrangement. Ciri thanked the gods above for all the solid stone walls between her room and theirs.

After two weeks, Vesemir did arrive as predicted. Then another Witcher named Lambert and a third named Eskel. They all seemed glad to see Geralt, amused to see Jaskier, and were surprised to see her. All of them were kind to her and it was nice to be around other people again, even if they were Witchers. 

As she was coming down to breakfast one morning, she could hear laughter from the dining hall. This wasn't particularly unusual, so she went ahead into the room. Geralt, Jaskier, Lambert and Eskel were all inside and food was on the table between them.

What was different was Jaskier was perched on Geralt's knee, telling a tale, using both hands to illustrate his point. Geralt's arms were looped about his middle to keep him steady and close to Geralt's chest. Both Geralt and Jaskier looked relaxed and happy in a way that they had not on the trip here. 

Jaskier noticed her first and tried to stand up. Geralt hauled him back growling "my bard," causing Eskel and Lambert to laugh harder.

"Oh, what good are your Witcher senses? Ciri is here," Jaskier scolded him.

"Don't move for my sake. I think you forget I lived with Grandmother and Grandfather my whole life. You shouldn't be ashamed to show affection." Ciri reached for a bit of bread and sat down between Eskel and Lambert to butter it. 

"Also I am quite aware you have been having sexual relations since Jaskier started travelling with us. You are not subtle, either of you." Ciri popped the bread into her mouth and watched both of them gape at her from across the table. Eskel clapped her approvingly on the shoulder and Lambert laughed hard enough to fall off the bench.


End file.
